bitchslapworldfandomcom-20200213-history
TRIXIE
What can I say? We're all just bitches in the end." —Trixie BIO - DIMENSONS : 6'2", 36-23-35 | WEAPON ; HER BODY - Let me introduce you, ladies and also gentlemen, to the finest and sexiest creation of God ; TRIXIE. A sexy woman known as one of the best strippers ever. With a golden heart, and a dress to match it, Trixie is the good girl of the "The TRIO" , but also the bait ; the trap. And between you and me, who could actually resist? In the Trio, Trixie seems to be the only of the three girls to not be lesbian. She is reffered as bisexual. She has a daughter, Lily. We don't know her exact age, nor the identity of the father, but Trixie's daughter seems to be about 6 years old. The Bait Trixie has been involed in the plan to attract and seduce Gage. She had to administer him some oral serum and however failed. Her technique was to drop the pill into his champain glass, but believes are that she made him drink the wrong one. While looking for some information about the location of the stash, she got caught by Gage who tried to kill her. Saved by Camero, they had no other choice but to kidnapp him and head there. Trouble began at this point. Trixie's Past As a young stripper stuck with a daughter on her hand, Trixie had to fight her way throught life. Only a few elements of her past are revealed, but we know that she was threatened by MacDaddy, a dangerous pimp who told her he'd hurt Lily if she wouldn't give him money. This is when Hel and Trixie met. Hel showed herself to Trix, defending her against him and Trixie immediately fell in love with Hel. Trixie's charms were, once again, fully operational. Hel and Trix became girlfriends/lovers. While on a trip to a beautiful island, Hel proposed her to get in the plan. Trixie simply answered "After everything you've done for me Hel, I'd do anything for you." After discovering a dead body, Trixie is unable to handle it and goes in the trailer, followed closely by Hel. Trixie says she tried to be strong for Hel and she wasn't forced into the deal. She came along specifically to be with Hel, which flatters the busty redhead as Trixie holds her hand. Trixie attempts to seduce Hel into having sex with her, which Hel resists at first, but Trixie is too good at this, and Hel cracks almost immediately, kissing Trixie. The kissing soon escalates into more passionate kisses and breast groping as the two gorgeous women make love. Hel attains dominance for a while, but Trixie gets tired of it, and slams Hel against the wall as she roughly kisses her before grinding against her, smiling as Hel moans in sexual desire, though she starts groaning in pain as Trixie starts getting a little too rough and aggressive. Gallery Bitch-slap-trixie5b115d.jpg Trixie-car-smaller.jpg Hel's orgasm face.png|Trixie grinding against her busty lover... UeKjgvuW.png Category:Characters Category:Females